WV S.W.A.T
The West Virginia S.W.A.T Team are a pack of manhunters appearing in Sudden Violence. They are a highly organised and effective mercenary force who used work for and protect Stalker. Info The WV S.W.A.T Team are Stalker's private army hired to protect him and his estate. They also help in the production of his horror films by setting up cameras, blocking off streets and transporting James Earl Cash from location to location. They later mercilessly hunt down for Cash in Stalker's mansion. They can be heard communicating in code and discussing military tactics to use against Cash. They are armed to the teeth with magnum pistols and assault rifles. They dress all in black, wearing full body armour, ballistic helmets and tactical gas masks equipped with night vision goggles. Film appearances The S.W.A.T Team members first appear once Cash has killed most of The Masks and made it past the City Library, where they ambush him. Cash is startled before they beat him down and throw him in the back of their van. They drop him off at the junkyard to fight the Skinz and when he is done they pick him up again and take him to Virginia City Zoo to battle the Wardogs. They then take him far, to Miami, to collect a tape and camera. Once Cash has killed all the Innocentz at the Montana Gun Factory and tries to run, they catch him and take him to back to West Virginia to the Dixmor Asylum. Cash was supposed to be killed by the Smileys but kills them and heads outside, where the Swats are guarding the White Rabbit and Cash kills a few of them and then kills the White Rabbit. Then more Swats arrive as backup and are killed. They then track down Cash and find him at the Stockyard Train Yard where he is caught by the Wardogs. They kill the Wardogs, knock Cash out with a taser and take him to Stalker's Estate. They however prepare to kill Cash, disobeying Stalker's orders, but they are interrupted by Piggsy. They investigate and get killed with a chainsaw, allowing Cash to escape. They patrol the mansion gardens and hall in search of Piggsy and Earl and many are killed. They shutdown the power to the elevator preventing anyone reaching Stalker but Cash turns it back on and kills the WV S.W.A.T Leader to get the key. Once Cash makes it to Stalker's office, the remaining S.W.A.T Team members are guarding Stalker but fail and get killed. These days Today the WV S.W.A.T are led by Outworlder Jabba Takadashi, and are one of the largest group of mercenaries or soldiers in the world, although one would suggest they are part of an actual police force. The WV Swats, unlike most other assassin groups, do not work for the Project and take orders from the United States Federal Agency instead, once again suggesting they are an actual police. They come to kill a criminal, usually a mass murderer in West Virginia if the police force isn't enough, and appear in groups. WV S.W.A.T are however, much stronger and deadlier than any standard group of cops, being able to kill a man even with less deadlier weapons, like a standard baton or a nightstick. Trivia *Graffiti of the WV S.W.A.T Team can be found in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City's Serbian inside any accessible bar around Hellhole. *The WV S.W.A.T Team soldiers wear a very similiar outfit as Kizkakati Kanzcozwikz did. *They are the only gang in the film who do not use melee weapons, although in cutscenes, they can be seen using nightsticks. Gallery WV_S.W.A.T_guarding_a_pool_table.jpg|Swats guarding a pool table. WV_S.W.A.T_takin'_Cash.jpg|The WV swats carrying Cash. WV_S.W.A.T.png|A Swat soldier. WV_Swat_and_Cash.jpg|Cash about to kill a Swat. Adam's_face.png|Kizkakati looks like them. Cash_VS_Swats.jpg|Cash against a couple of Swats. WV SWAT Leader.jpg|Their leader. Category:Gangs Category:Security Gaurds Category:Organization Category:Scary! Category:! Category:Cops Category:Antagonists Category:Manhunt Category:Evil Cop Category:Lawful Evil